The Grim Reaper
by Alejandro7491
Summary: Born from a mystical bloodline a man shall fight for justice but sometimes family has a way of overcomplicating things. Self Insert OC. Rating might change.


**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it please tell me your thoughts in the comments without further or do**

* * *

**Born again**

The first thing I noticed as I awoke was that it was too damned bright.

The light that filled my eyes stung like hell, forcing me to narrow them just to be able to see around me.

Once I adjusted I realized to my horror that I did not recognize the wood house cabin above me.

_Where the fuck am I_? My first instinct was to get up and flee.

_I might have been abducted._

But my body refused to move a muscle as I struggled to prop my self upwards. Panic was rising in every inch of my body.

_I must have been drugged _that thought made me wearier than before whoever brought me here wants me to stay put.

I opened my mouth and I screamed for help the only sounds I was making were groans of pain which didn't help at all my apprehension.

Suddenly I heard someone speaking in an incomprehensible language and I felt wrapped around me and lifting me up to hold and calm me.

That froze every single one of my brain cells, now don't get me wrong I was never fat or obese sort of guy but I know I didn't way like cotton and that only meant one thing.

I am a baby

Shit

As my eyes adapted to my surroundings I finally realized that I was staring at the kind face of a young woman dressed in red in a lamp-lit room

Her long hair blond hair was tied into a neat braid and her features were striking and honestly, her proportions were pretty good from what I could see.

I couldn't wrap my head around that at all, so wait reincarnation is real? Why can I remember my life then? I thought most reincarnation faiths involved a 'wipe' of some sort or another? Hold on a second, did I get killed by a damned car!?

All those questions were promptly silenced as she stuck her nipple in my mouth and I began trying to scream at the top of my now tiny lungs.

As the weeks went by I finally began to piece the maze step by step. The situation wasn't good by any means but it could've been worse.

To begin with, I know that I leave in the past and I mean way back if to go by the ornaments surrounding me I would say somewhere in between the beginning of the creation of the Christian realms or medieval era.

I had a frequent visitor that came by every few hours or so she was the blond-haired woman who I first met when I was introduced to this strange world. She seemed kind, always talking to me in a soft calming voice even though I didn't understand I single word she mouthed.

However, I do wish she would stop forcing me to suck her breasts. I was always more of an ass person if you know the drill.

Perhaps it was a bit premature but I put her in the 'ally' pile.

—

My second most-frequent visitor was by far the shortest, a little girl no more than four if I had to wager. She wasn't particularly tall, having to call on the nannies to hand us to her when she was unable to look over our cradles. She looked eerily similar to my other visitor.

She possed blond hair and had the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen although she looked like she wished was somewhere else.

Babies could weaponize cuteness if need be and I had been practising hard to get giggles from the nannies.

Stare dead in the eyes, giggle when tickled or kissed and try to look as affectionate as you can manage, a winning combination so far. For my efforts I occasionally got her to crack a smile at least once per visit which I considered a win.

I was fairly certain she was in the 'ally' pile as well.

Despite some minor hiccups, however, things seemed to be going well. I had come to terms with my demise and had decided to settle for avoiding a repeat.

It was about a month in the I realized how screwed I was.

The last of my visitors was my "father" he seemed like a savage with a sword in hand

_I mean who needs a weapon when facing a baby?_

He treated me with middle annoyance but he was the first person to actually speak English at me those words would forever haunt me

"You better prove yourself, you took my wife away from me the woman I loved I only need you to unite myself with the Mikaelson's do hear me, boy!",He shouted his voice booming I started crying for fear he might strike me

I finally figured out who I was it looked like I was the son of some nobleman in a Nordic tribe and my frequent visitor was apparently my betrothed

I am in the world of the vampires, werewolves and witches.

Where most beings tended not to stay dead.

I'm well and truly fucked.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 978 AD**


End file.
